twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Counting My Blessings
Chaper five (Couting my blessing) Well, the Cullen's are not moving back back ever since they have forgiven me I am allowed to see them from time to time. But Nessie still doesn't want to be with me still. I am such an idiot for doing what I did and I have blown my chance of seeking revenge. I heard that Charlie's memorial is coming up and I am allowed to come back Billy doesn't want to be there. Sue is after all still Bella's step mother even though Charlie has died. Sue is spoiling her only grand child Renesmee. She is giving her everything. I was wondering, how is leah liking being Bella's sister. Ha Edward has got a brother in law the is a wolf and a sister is law that is a wolf. I just makes me happy to see them happy. Leah and Bella and close now, they got to bond with each other as females for once and they are both protective of one another. The other day I heard Bella stopped a bear of attacking leah, she was on the brink of death. Leah thanked Bella. Seth did to and then the phone rang. Speaking of the the devil "Hey this is Jacob, who is calling." I said and then "Jake, it is Seth. I miss you but I am still a little angry with you. Leah and Bella are out shopping with Alice, Rosalie, Nessie and Esme. They are shopping for a house for me and my wife. I got married sorry that you weren't invited. Yeah I imprinted here and I married her and now we are happy." What Seth is married. "Who to Seth, Tell me her name." Seth sighed and said "her name is Anglea, well I imprinted on Bella's best friend Angela Weber. So she knows about us and about the Cullens and about Bella and Nessie. So yeah" he finsihed and then I hung up with out finishing the convosation. So I packed up everything here and got into my rabbit and drove as fast as I could. Monday Tuesday Wedensday has past and I made it to the house the Cullen's were living at and I saw Seth and Angela on the couch watching some Movie called Resident Evil Afterlife and Zombie flick. So I walked up and said "Congrats Seth and Anglea. I am happy you found her. You finally found that other half of each other." Then I finsihed and Seth stood up and said "Jake, thanks and I should tell you that The Cullen's don't live here anymore, this is my house now. They signed over the deed to me and my new wife and they also told me that if you did come they will be in England. So yeah, Leah and Sue, Bella and The others are in England now and they told me to give you this your ticket and your passport and these five suit cases with new clothes in." So I congrats to Seth and Anglea and put everything in the car and went to the airport and then I caught my flight to england. Firday Saturday has pasts and I was just getting of the plane and I saw them waiting for me in the lobby. Esme and Alice came running towards me and they hugged me. Wow for the first time a vampire has hugged me. Leah and Sue next and then Bella and Renesmee Next and then Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper gave me a hand shake. All of them had a smile on their faces and then they all said together "Welcome back Jake. Sorry about before." Then as we got to the exit there were cars waiting for us and then there was Billy in one of the cars. Category:Fan fiction